Strategy
What are the goals? After the first races your goals will become: *owning all the cars *completing the whole game *without paying any real money To make this clear: I'm totally fine with paying for a good game. Even $9,99 would be okay. But paying nearly $100 for a car in a game? No, thanks. *without spending your whole sparetime for this game. Here are some tips to achive those goals: At A Glance How long will it take completing the whole game? The fleet costs about 4,300 Gold and 24,000,000 R$ ... the upgrades cost at least the same ... so I guess you need 9,000 Gold and 50,000,000 R$. You will earn in average 2,000 R$ per minute racing time. This means after 420 hours '''you will have earned the R$ and you will also have unlocked the last series. But you will not have enough gold for upgrading the cars enough to complete all series to 100%. (Maybe someone could calculate the time needed to get enough fame to get the needed gold.) July 17, 2014: After a bunch of updated the fleet is now worth 7,370 Gold and 30,972,195 R$. In the currently longest race (last 2 races in the Endurance Kings) the earnings can climb over 20,000 R$ per minute. Basics Gold Gold is the bottleneck. The most important rule is to spend gold only on really useful things - new cars and upgrades you need and can't buy with money. NEVER EVER spend gold for something useless like upgrades you could have payed with R$ or a new car color or skipping service times. You earn gold by: *leveling up (amount of gold depends on your level --> see table on the right) *completing series (1st in every race), (25%, 50%, 75% and 100% - this could sum up to 50-60 gold in a series) *get into the rank A in the Weekly Time Trail Tournament *get into the top ten of the Online Multiplayer * get 15 gold by not playing for 8 or more days So your subgoal is completing all series with 100% ... but there are exceptions like the Lexus LFA presentation ... the upgrades for the car would cost more gold than you would get by completing the series. Just level up high enough to unlock the next series (Supercar Elites). Everytime you unlock a new car with his showcase-event, you get a 20% discount for this car. Make sure you have enough gold or R$ BEFORE unlocking a new car with his showcase-event. (Some cars have more than one showcase event (the McLaren F1 has 3). If you missed one, don't buy the car. Wait for the next showcase-event in the other series and buy it then.) R$ You earn R$ by completing races and completing series. Some hints for earning R$ as fast as possible: *Use the daily racing bonus! If you drive every day, you will double the reward for your first race of the day. The best "R$ per racing time" - value is: drive 1 race per day, nothing more. *Use the (free) manager! After some time the manager will work for you for free. Use it for your next first race of the day and you will double your reward again - this means 4 times the normal reward! *Use a race with a really high reward to make the best of your first race of the day. With the race 22. Mastare Global Championship Round 3 in the Accolade Open series you can earn 4*31.550 = '''126.200 R$ (plus the clean race bonus) with one race in under 9 minutes. More: Races and Price